1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electro-acoustic transducer, and more particularly, to an electro-acoustic transducer characterized by an increased volume output and extension of low frequencies.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dividing material of an electro-acoustic transducer is utilized to separate an electret diaphragm and an orifice plate thereof in order to maintain a vibrating space therebetween. When charged with electricity, the electret diaphragm is able to vibrate according to an input signal.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional electronic device. In a conventional electro-acoustic transducer 10, the dividing material 13, usually in a plaid shape, is protruded on the orifice plate 11. When the electret diaphragm 12 is disposed on the orifice plate 11, the electret diaphragm 12 contacts the plaid dividing material 13 to form rectangular spaces P therebetween for vibration. However, the rectangular spaces P are framed by four solid walls, limiting vibration of the electret diaphragm 12. In other words, the vibrating space required by the electret diaphragm 12 is limited by the dividing material 13, resulting in a decreased volume output and limited extension of low frequencies.